Charmed Again, Part 1
Charmed Again is the 67th episode and the season 4 premier of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper and Phoebe grieve Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Three, until they discover their long-lost sister Paige. Characters 4x01-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 4x01-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 4x01-PaigeMatthews.jpg|Paige Matthews 4x01-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 4x01-ColeTurner.jpg|Cole Turner 4x01-DarrylMorris.jpg|Darryl Morris 4x01-ShaneP3.jpg|Shane 4x01-Cortez1.jpg|Inspector Cortez 4x01-PattyHalliwell.jpg|Patty Halliwell 4x01-VictorBennett.jpg|Victor Bennett 4x01-PennyHalliwell.jpg|Penny Halliwell 4x01-TheOracle.jpg|The Oracle 4x01-TheSource.jpg|The Source of All Evil 4x01-Shax.jpg|Shax Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' To Call a Lost Witch This spell was cast by Piper Halliwell in hopes of bringing her recently deceased sister, Prue back to life. It requires you to put rosemary, cypress and yarrow root into a silver mortar. The outcome of the spell actually contacted Paige Matthews, and it comes out as a form of a newspaper, about Prue's obituary. :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Summon the Dead attempting to cast the spell.]] This spell was used twice by Piper Halliwell. Not long after the funeral of Prue Halliwell, a distraught Piper goes up to the attic in hopes of communicating with her deceased sister, however, Penny answers the call instead. It was used for a second time, again by Piper to summon Grams and eventually, Patty. :Hear these words :hear my cry :Spirit from the :other side :Come to me :I 'summon thee :Cross now the Great Divide 'Spells' ''To Call a Lost Sister This spell, was used and created by Piper Halliwell. It is a combination of the Dominus Trinus spell and what is desired. The last two lines of the original one are replaced with the fact that Piper wanted to bring her sister back to life, however it doesn't work and therefor fails. :''In this night and in this hour :I call upon the Ancient Power :Bring back my sister :Bring back the Power of Three ''To Send One Away This spell was used by Phoebe Halliwell and Penny Halliwell in order to remove Inspector Cortez from the manor after catching them using supernatural magic. The spell at the end, sends him off to ''Timbuktu, in which Cole retrieves him later on the next day. :Take him back :Take him away :Remove him now :Don't let him stay :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu' Shax Vanquishing Spell using the spell]] This spell was used, at first by Phoebe Halliwell by herself, when protecting an innocent known as Paige Matthews. Cole weakened him enough to the point Phoebe was able to chant the spell, and wound him. It was cast once again, however Piper and Paige chanted it with her, thus reconstituting the Power of Three and vanquishing Shax once and for all. :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell 'Powers' *'Flaming: '''Type of Teleportation used by The Source of All Evil. *'Premonition: Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Shax attacking Paige. *Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Demonic Bounty Hunters. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Demonic Bounty Hunter to attack Cole. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Cole to vanquish two Demonic Bounty Hunters. He later used it to attack Shax. *'Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Shax. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Shax to attack Paige, Shane and Cole. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. 'Terms' * 'Window of Opportunity:' The Window of Opportunity is a mythological window where a newly empowered witch has 48 hours to decide whether to use their powers for good or evil. * 'Hybrid:' A hybrid is a magical being born from two species. The first one was introduced in this episode. Paige Matthews is a witch/whitelighter hybrid. 'Artifacts' * '''The Book of Shadows:' is the Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * Cauldron: A metal pot, traditionally large and black, in which potions are brewed and rituals are performed. 4x01-BookOfShadows.jpg 4x01-PiperCauldron.jpg Notes and Trivia * Less than a week has passed since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose. * Prue's actual death is never shown. Leo simply explains that he only had time to save one sister, and chose Piper. * Rose McGowan joins the regular cast playing Paige Matthews. * Piper does not use her molecular immobilization and molecular combustion powers. * Phoebe doesn't use her levitation power in this episode. * Paige half-Whitelighter orbing power manifests in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series that Shannen Doherty does not appear in. On The WB's "Previously on Charmed" segment, she was shown only once, in the scene where Phoebe meets Cole in The Honeymoon's Over, and otherwise excluded completely. * Also, Prue never appears in the show again, except for the back of a stunt double in the Season 5 episode ''Cat House''. * Yancey Arias who portrays Inspector Cortez in this episode, appeared in a previous Charmed episode. He appeared as a bidder in the Season 1 episode, The Wendigo. However, he was uncredited. * This is the first two-hour/two-part episode of the series. * This marks the start to two-hour/two part Season Premieres. This continued until Season 7's A Call to Arms, which reverted back to the one-hour format. * The cloud sequence in this episode is a re-used shot from the season 3 episode, Blinded by the Whitelighter. * The opening credits were omitted in this episode and replaced with a 10 second title card of a glowing triquetra and the title, "Charmed". This would be done one last time for A Witch's Tail. * This episode starts the trend of the word Charmed being used in the title of the episodes. example: Charmed and Dangerous, Centennial Charmed etc. * The background music used in this episode and a few season 5 episodes has been used a few years ago in the unaired pilot of Buffy when Giles shows her the Vampyr book. * It's stated in this episode that Paige doesn't drink due to it having been problematic in the past. This is one of a few facts that will remain consistent throughout the show and will be mentioned again several times from this episode up until almost the final episode. * This episode was supposed to air a week earlier than it did but due to the events of 9/11 its time was pushed back. * It is often argued by fans that Phoebe's premonition power should have been dormant before the power of three was reconstituted towards the end of the episode. This is the only witch power used in the episode as Paige's orbing comes from her Whitelighter side and is not connected to her Charmed powers. NOTE: Although the sisters' individual active powers aren't necessarily completely tied with the Power of Three or their collective Charmed magic. * This episodes shows us one of only three occasions throughout the whole series where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The second is in Which Prue Is It Anyway? where the premonition gets triggered by Phoebe touching Prue and the third will be in Styx Feet Under when Phoebe touches Paige's dead body. * On the French version, Piper and Leo call Cole "tu" (the familar form of "you") for the first time, showing that they now fully trust him. Also, Phoebe sends Cortez to Kuala Lumpur to rhyme with "un petit tour". * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. * The newspaper Paige reads tells us that Prue died on a Thursday. It also tells us that Prue graduated with honors. * Demons can sense the Source's aura, so that they are reminded of his power and reach. If a demon focuses on the Source's aura, at least if he's an upper level demon, he will know where the Source is, but the Source will know who's looking. * After Shax's vanquish, Paige says before leaving "What have you guys turned me into?" ''which is coincidentally nearly the same sentence Prue pronounced when she first discovered her powers in Season 1 Premiere ''"Something Wicca This Way Comes". However, Prue said to Phoebe "You turned me into a witch!" Glitches * In this episode, Shax looks noticeably different from his last appearance in All Hell Breaks Loose. * Also, while Phoebe was casting the Shax Vanquishing spell, Shax was able to attack Cole but in All Hell Breaks Loose when she was casting the spell Shax's attack went back on him. That is because they had lost the Power of Three. * When Paige orbs out to dodge Shax's attack, his aerokinetic bolt leaves a scorch mark, this doesn't really make sense. * During the scene where Shax is about to be vanquished for good Piper says "We'll we're about to find out" (talking about Paige really being a witch)'. If you watch closely you'll notice that Holly's mouth stays closed. *When Darryl is talking to Phoebe about Cortez. Brian Krause's (Leo) arm changes positions between shots. Gallery Screencaps Prues-coffin.jpg Piper Leo 4x01.jpg 4x01-092-sisters.jpg 4x01 bos.jpg 4x01 bos auras.jpg 4x01 handfasting.jpg 4x01 amulets --- activation spell.jpg 4x01 bos banshee --- to track a banshee.jpg 4x01 eames --- eams pic.jpg 4x01-SistersVanquishShax.jpg 4x01-Cole.jpg 4x01-PiperCasting.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. PiperSpellNEW.gif PiperUpsetNEW.gif Paigedancing.gif AnigifPaigeOrb.gif AnigifGrams.gif Premonition-1-.gif Promotional Photos Charmed Promo season 4 ep. 1&2 - Charmed Again.jpg 400.jpg Episode Stills 401a.jpg 401b.jpg 401c.jpg 401d.jpg 401e.jpg 401f.jpg 401g.jpg Videos Video:Charmed 4x01-02 Video:Charmed_4th_season_premiere_(30_seconds_promo) Video:Charmed_promo-video_for_the_4th_season_Introducing_Rose_1 Video:Charmed_promo-video_for_the_4th_season_Introducing_Rose_2 Quotes :Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she... you should... Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way? :Piper: No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. :Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. :Piper: No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! :Grams: Alright, fine, You've caught us, congratulations! So what are you going to do about us, shoot us? :Phoebe: Easy, Grams! Not all of us are dead, remember? :Phoebe: Uh, er, we... call the spirits, to help undo, and... send him off to... Timbuktu! (Inspector Cortez disappears) Woah, it worked! :Piper: Timbuktu? You send him to Timbuktu?! :Phoebe: Alright, it was the only thing that I could think of that rhymed with "undo"! :Cole: And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper glares at him) :Phoebe: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We need to get The Source. :Paige: The source of what? :(Phoebe and Piper exchange nervous glances) :Piper: Of All Evil. International titles *'Serbian:' Zacarane ponovo, prvi deo. *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas de Nuevo, Parte 1 (Charmed Again, Part 1) *'Italian:' Il Ritorno del Trio, Parte 1 (The Return of The Trio, Part 1) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las Hechiceras Otra Vez, Parte 1 (The Charmed Ones Once Again, Part 1) *'Serbian:' Ponovo Zacarane, prvi deo *'German:' Die neue Macht der Drei (The New Power of Three) Notes and References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premieres